Imprint
by General Unknown
Summary: Quil has imprinted with the two year old Claire, but what happens when her mother rejects the idea and takes the now 6yearold Claire with her and her other daughter to California? Ten years later, she's back, with more secrets than anyone can imagine.
1. Chapter 1: Departure

**CHAPTER 1: DEPARTURE**

**The people in the air port would never forget the little girl that had screamed so loudly and so sorrowfully that day at the Seattle Airport. She looked to be around the age of five or six, and was the cutest little thing you could imagine. Bright blue eyes and long, curly, caramel colored hair and well as the cutest dimples. If that would not get the hardest of hearts the beauty mark right above her mouth certainly did. So when the girl had tears streaming down her face and was screaming in pain and sorrow, it broke their hearts. For the strangers who passed by and looked on in sympathy, they would forget, but for those who knew her, and knew what was happening, they would never forget. The aforementioned people all stood in a semicircle around the girl who was clutching desperately at a boy- man really. All of them looked frightening, none of them were under 6 feet tall, and there build and dangerous presence added to that.**

"**Claire, let go!" A woman demanded, holding on to the child's waist as she pulled, trying to get her to let go of the person she was holding on to, who had tears leaking down his face as well. **

"**NO!!! I WON'T GO!! QUIL HELP ME!!!!" The six-year-old screamed, sobbing and holding tightly to the abnormally heated skin that she had grown to love. **

"**Claire, I'm sorry….." The boy named Quil said, he was quite handsome, and his heartbroken face was almost as sad as Claire's.**

"**NO! QUIL!!!!!" She continued screaming, trying to get a better hold on the fabric of the shirt she was gripping. The surrounding people could see her grasp slipping. **

**For the Quileute pack, this was a disastrous occasion. Claire was in fact, the youngest niece of Sam, the leader of the pack of werewolves that protected La Push. She was also the one that Quil had imprinted on when she was two. Ever since then, he had become her constant companion, surprising her mother as well. Her older sister was always suspicious of them all, and now they knew the truth. The had sat down with her mother and explained all the truth to her, and when she found out, she abruptly announced that she was moving back to California where she had gone to college and gotten pregnant. They all knew that it was likely that they would never see each other again, and they knew that it was breaking both of their hearts. It was hard when they could see each others thoughts and feel their emotions. This meant a miserable pack. Emily, Claire's aunt and Sam's wife, was so startled with her sisters actions, that she had actually slapped her and stormed out of the house. Now, everyone was saying goodbye, and it was a terrible occasion. **

**The girl gave an ear piercing scream as the fabric slipped from her small fingers, she screamed louder and louder as her mother dragged her away, and the man that was left stared after the small figure with tears still streaming silently down his face. Suddenly, he took off. The others moved to stop him, but he was too fast. Before her mother could turn around and look, Quil handed the small girl a lumpy envelope. He mouthed the words 'Don't let anyone see' to her before she started to sob into her mothers should, discreetly tucking the envelope away. How smart she was for someone so young. The pack waited as Quil walked over, tears still streaming down his face. He took no notice. Without even waiting, he head for the door, and walked quickly towards the forest that was a few miles away. Sam, seeing what he wanted, stopped the others from following. It would be a very depressed life for Quil now, he just worried that he wasn't going to do anything stupid. **


	2. Chapter 2: Airport Meetings

The Quileute Pack stood at the airport, looking for the one girl they hadn't seen in 11 years. They started to get anxious as the flight attendants started to come off.

"Where is she?" One asked worriedly, bouncing on his feet. He was quiet handsome, even in a group of equally beautiful and yet dangerous looking people. He stood around 6'4 and had shaggy black hair that stopped right below his ear lobes.

"Relax Quil; she said she would be coming. Have a little faith." This voice came from the second tallest in the group, who stood 6'5 and had shoulder length russet colored hair.

"I can't help it." Quil said, still bouncing.

"Yes we know, now stop moving, your getting me motion sick." This was the voice of the only female in the pack, Leah, who had once been hated for the pain she caused the others by her memories. She was much better now that she had imprinted herself.

"I still can't believe you imprinted with her when she was 2." The second person said.

"Just shut up Jacob, shut up." The largest one in the group stated, causing them all to shut up. He was the Alpha-Male, and so his orders were to be followed, even if they didn't want to. He stood at 6'6 and had short cropped brown hair.

The one named Jacob grumbled, but didn't say anything else. "Sam, I'm worried." The voice was soft and warm and came from the only non-werewolf there, Emily. Emily was Sam's mate, the one he had imprinted with, she was like a pack mother to them all. She would have been stunningly beautiful if not for the three large, thick, and ugly red scars that marred one half of her face.

"I know, Emily, we are too." Replied Sam, who was the Alpha.

"Excuse me; is there anyone else on the plane?" Quil asked as a young flight attendant passed.

She looked up in awe at the large group of handsome men, one beautiful woman, and one scarred woman. "A girl, only. She looks about the age of 19 or 20, but she says she's 17. There were some mishaps on the plane, and the pilot wanted to talk to her." She said after a minute, her face looking confused.

"Mishaps?" One of the younger werewolves asked.

"Yeah, she fell asleep a few hours ago, and when we were landing, she didn't wake up, so one of us tried to wake up. When Laura-the flight attendant- shook her, she jumped and started screaming for a doctor. Apparently the girl was ill or something. Laura's screams woke her up, and she claimed she was fine, but the pilots are still talking to her." She explained, still looking confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Quil asked worriedly, his eyes holding a trace of fear.

"Nothing, Quil. You should know not to trust strangers; at least that's what you taught me." The voice came from behind them all, and as they all turned the flight attendant continued on her way, shaking her head.

They looked at the woman in silence, and could only stare. Her mid-length caramel colored hair was naturally curled into wild and untamable curls and framed the face of an angel. Brilliant blue eyes that looked as if you were staring into an ocean shown out from under thick black eyelashes, and the once prominent dimples appeared to have faded in time. The beauty mark still stood above her red lips and the paleness of her skin seemed to enhance her beauty. Naturally arched eyebrows were now lifted as she watched the people who raised her gawk at her.

"C-Claire?" The strangled voice came from a wide eyed Emily, who was her aunt.

"Yes, Aunt Emily?" The girl asked in a slightly husky voice.

"Oh! It looks like you don't have to call me aunt any more. You look as old as me!" She exclaimed, before rushing at the girl.

Before she could get to her, the girl stepped back, and held up a hand. "I'm sorry Emily, but I don't think my mother told you did she?" The girl asked, looking at the hurt face of her aunt.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

The girl looked hesitant. "I developed some medical problems after I left." She said reluctantly.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Quil asked stepping forward with an equally worried expression.

The girl looked down. "It's embarrassing." The girl replied.

"What is it Claire?" Sam asked sternly, getting over his shock at her appearance.

"Aphenphosmphobia, fear of being touched, Nosocomephobia, fear of hospitals, Somniphobia, fear of sleep, and Cynophobia, fear of dogs." Came the quiet reply.

There was a small silence after this. "You're afraid of dogs?" The question came from Quil, who had an odd look on his face.

"Yes. It's stupid I know, but when I was 9 I was…..attacked. It was the cause of all my fears." The girl said sighing, and rubbing her abdomen slightly.

"I wanted to hug you so bad, too!" Exclaimed someone mournfully from the group.

The girl laughed, and looked at him. "You wouldn't have been able to put that "Kick Me" sign on my back either way, Embry, so I suggest you not try." She replied.

"How did you know I was going to do that?" Embry asked, glaring slightly and moving his hands from behind his back to reveal a sign with tape on it.

"Because I know everything, my dear, everything!" Was the reply, the girl smiling sweetly.

"So I guess you remember everybody?" Emily asked, smiling at the girl who was two inches shorter than her own 5'8.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yes, Emily. Let alone the letters I sent each of them every week and the pictures I also got, not to mention the fact that no one has joined the pack since Seth, I remember everybody." The girl replied sarcastically.

Silence once again enveloped the group, and this time they were looking slightly hostile at the girl who now winced at her mistake. "Who told you about the pack?" Emily asked in a steely voice. It did not suit her normal attitude.

"Mother told me on the plane there. The flight attendants were getting complaints because I wouldn't shut up, and so she tried to scare me into being quiet." Claire said, smiling smally, and letting her hair fall into her face.

"Did you?" Jacob asked, he actually looked curious.

Claire chuckled, surprising them all. "No, I told her that I already knew, and she shut up the rest of the way while I continued screaming hoping they would kick us off the plain and we could come back." She replied.

Looking through her bangs, she could see that they were staring at her accusingly. "_Did _you know?" Sam asked, his eyes narrowed.

Claire smiled sheepishly, and then abruptly pointed to Quil. "Blame it on him!" She said.

Everyone in the pack turned to a surprised Quil, who held up his hands innocently. "I didn't tell her, I swear!" He said, still staring at the girl.

"No, but you were the one who showed me the way to the roof!" Claire exclaimed, snickering.

"The roof?" Emily question, raising an eyebrow dangerously at Quil, who looked guilty.

"Yep, I couldn't sleep so I went there and I saw the whole pack come out of the forest, and then transform. Then I ran back to my room because Quil was heading towards my window to sneak in again." Claire said, still grinning mischievously at Quil.

"What happened to best friends don't tattle on each other?" He asked, glaring and turning pink from the stares he was getting from his friends.

"Nothing, it's still there, I just want to see you blush again." Claire replied, turning her face quiet serious.

"How old were you?" Sam interrupted, looking as serious as she was faking.

"5." She answered, dropping her act and smiling slightly.

"You knew for a year and yet you never told and didn't act scared." Jacob mused.

Claire snorted in an unladylike fashion. "If I was there for Christmas you would have found out I knew anyways. I thought it was awesome, still do actually!" She replied, shaking her head.

"Christmas?" Paul asked, speaking up finally.

Claire laughed a little, and Quil adapted a dreamy expression. "I was going to ask Quil for a ride through the forest." Claire said, still laughing.

"No!" The sharp objection came from four people, who looked at each other before looking back at a surprised Claire.

"Why not?" She asked, confused.

"Too dangerous!" Emily replied. "What if one of them lost control!?!" She asked looking frantic.

"Sheesh Emily, I wanted a ride when I was _5_! I'm not that stupid you know." She replied, rolling her eyes again.

"I thought you were afraid of dogs?" Embry asked, giving her a puzzled look.

"I am. I'm afraid of dogs, not wolves. Now, can we please go, I'm desperately hungry!" Claire said, grabbing her stomach.

"Do you have your bags?" Sam asked.

"Right here." Was the reply, as well as a point to the unnoticed bags that they at her feet.

"Colin, grab the bags, let's get out of here." Sam ordered before turning around and walking away.

Claire raised an eyebrow at his back, and looked around at the pack that was leaving as well. "Well, it looks as if _somebody _takes being Chief a little to personally." She said, making the only two that stayed behind with her laugh; Emily and Leah.

"We better go, they will leave us behind." Leah advised walking after them, her short chestnut brown hair flowed after her, leaving a piney smell.

"She's right." Emily said before walking off with Claire who was shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Alright, I realize that most of you probably don't even remember my stories, as it's been what? A year and a half, maybe two since I last updated, however, I have finally done what I didn't want to do. I really hate it when I read the beginnings of a great story, then find out the author is discontinuing it. I hate the fact that I must do the same.

The sad fact of it is, I have lost my creative spark. I wrote those stories in a hurry to get some out when I first made the account. I didn't care what I wrote so long as someone read it. Looking them back over, I cringe, literally, at what I wrote. In the time, although somewhat brief, that I have been away, my writing skills have undoubtedly improved. I will be deleting these stories, as they only remain there to shame me.

Some good news is that I will really _try _to rewrite them. Some characters may get new names, Lizzy for instance, or I may change a few facts, but the general plot will still be there. I may not do them at all, but I will try. If I don't, however, I will offer some out for adoption. I hope that someone may actually put my ideas to good use.

Once again, I apologize, and I hope you will all forgive me. I am open to suggestions, should you wish to give any.

~Sincerly, Unknown.


End file.
